1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly which may be releasably mounted on a standard mounting platform, such as a Picatinny-type rail. More particularly, an embodiment relates to a quick attachment, quick release mounting assembly, by which a variety of accessories can be quickly and easily secured to a mounting rail that may be affixed to a gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increasing complexity of combat has generated a need for weapons with increased accuracy and which are capable of supporting a variety of accessories. These accessories include, for example, scopes, sights, laser spotters, and flashlights. Consequently, a variety of mounting systems for rifles and other firearms have been developed. These mounting systems most commonly utilize Picatinny-type rails, which are affixed to the barrel or stock of the weapon. Accessories are mounted onto the rails by a number of different methods.
When dealing with the mounting of an accessory on a gun, it is of primary importance that the accessory remains firmly secured to the rail. At the same time, it is desirable that the accessory be quickly and easily securable to and removable from the rail.
A number of U.S. patents provide various configurations of a cam system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,242 discloses a rail clamp apparatus for mounting an accessory device to a Picatinny rail that utilizes a horizontal cam lock. The apparatus comprises first and second rail-engaging surfaces opposed to and transversely separated from one another and a cam mechanism that imparts transverse movement to one of the rail-engaging surfaces when actuated by a handle. Accordingly, the apparatus is placed on top of the rail and by rotating the handle, the cam brings the two rail-engaging surfaces toward each other and into contact with the corresponding surfaces of the rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,721 discloses a configuration of rail clamp mounting apparatus based on a vertical cam lock. There, the mounting assembly contains a boss formation that extends out to one side of the rail. A vertical camming member contains a shaft extending upwardly through the boss formation and a foot. When the camming member is actuated, the foot engages the rail and acts as a clamping device. An actuator arm at the top of the shaft provides a means for the user to rotate the shaft and engage the foot against the bottom surface of the rail mounting projection.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,904 discloses a rail clamp mounting apparatus that utilizes a locking plate having angulated cam surfaces for forcibly engaging the lower angulated surfaces of the rail. As manual force is applied to a locking lever, the cam plate rotates. Due to its design, the clamping force of the cam surface increases the further that it is rotated, i.e. the more force is applied to the locking lever. Eventually, a maximum clamping force is achieved, as determined by the setting of an adjustable locking nut.